marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Destroyer (Enchanted Armor)
. Seeing how the Destroyer was indiscriminate in what it attacks, and fearing the safety of Asgard (and therefore his own), Loki had Karnilla awaken Odin from his Odinsleep. Odin collapsed the Temple, seemingly burying the Destroyer in the rubble . It was reactivated by Loki to attack a tournament held in Asgard to determine the strongest Asgardian and then by Karnilla who tricked Sif into putting her soul into the armor to aid Thor in a fight against the Wrecker. Karnilla removed Sif's soul from the armor when Balder promised to fight Ulik on her behalf. Odin then took the armor into his custody . It was found once more by Professor Clement Holmes, who reactivated the armor by unintentionally sacrificing his life energy to it. It was defeated by Thor and Hercules and the soul of Holmes returned to his body . The armor then became a herald to Galactus as a replacement for Firelord . In this role, it discovered the existence of Counter-Earth and was opposed by the Fantastic Four and the High Evolutionary . Thor later used the Destroyer to threaten Hela into undoing a curse she placed on him. His body was restored and the armor was encased until it was needed. When the Celestials returned, Odin absorbed the other Asgardians (save for an absent Thor) and then entered the armor. The Eternals formed the Uni-Mind and also sought to fight for humanity. The Celestials determined Earth's fate in an area sealed by a dome. The Destroyer had sliced through and the confrontation ensued. The Destroyer was able to harm the Celestials, but the beings quickly repaired the damage done. Even with its increased powers the Destroyer was not powerful enough to fight eight Celestials at once, and was melted down. Thor returned to find all the other Asgardians in deathlike comas. Thor was able to convince the other Skyfathers to help him restore Odin, and bravely confronted the Celestials on his own. Gaea and the other Skymothers were successful in recruiting the Young Gods, and presented them to the Host. The Celestials deemed humanity fit and left with the Young Gods. The armor, however, was not completely ruined and several years later Loki reformed the armor in a bid to destroy a severely weakened Thor. }} Thor, however, wrested control of the armor from the host - an enthralled Frost Giant named Siggorth - through sheer force of will and went on to defeat Loki and then the Death goddess Hela, who was forced to restore Thor to his true form. The Destroyer was left in a crystal in Hela's realm, and was eventually animated by the goddess Lorelei. Lorelei battled several Asgardians and became trapped in the dimension of the Great Beasts. The Destroyer was later deployed by Trolls, who empowered it with the spirit of the Maestro, an evil version of the Hulk. Although the Hulk failed to defeat the Destroyer in combat, he was able to enter the Destroyer and fight the Maestro for control and defeat it from within. Thor had two more encounters with the Destroyer, with the armor almost killing him on the first occasion and breaking his jaw on the second. The armor was eventually retrieved by Loki and occupied by the entity Desak, although Thor - equipped with the Odin Power - decapitated it with one throw of Mjolnir. > The armor was later under the control of the god Balder when Thor was on a quest to locate his missing brethren, the Asgardians. Alternate Realities Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) In this reality, The Destroyer was an artificial construct created to act as a guardian. It was used by Odin to protect his vault, and did so with cold efficiency during a ceremony when several jotuns entered the vault with the intent to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. When Loki usurped the throne of Asgard he took control of the Destroyer and sent it to kill his brother Thor. Temporarily waylaid by several of Thor's friends, it continued its advance through the New Mexico town of Puente Antiguo until Thor stepped forward to face it alone. Thor appealed to Loki through the Destroyer, asking him to take Thor's life, but leave the nearby populace alone. The Destroyer then dealt him a mortal blow, but Thor's act of self-sacrifice caused his lost power to be restored, and with it he turned the suit's power in on itself, damaging it beyond its ability to function. The remains of the Destroyer were salvaged from Puente Antiguo and used to craft a powerful energy weapon by S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists as part of their "Phase Two" mandate to counter exceptional threats. The gun featured a conventional scope and could power up to discharge potent bolts of fiery energy. The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) In that reality, Destroyer was an artificial construct commissioned by Odin to act as guardian. Amora The Enchantress used the armor, possessed by Loki, when she deprived Iron Man, Thor and Captain America of their powers by orders of Surtur. Once their powers were restored, the three heroes, along with Hawkeye, took the construct down easily, to Surtur's displeasure. Ultimate Spider-Man and Avengers Assemble (Earth-TRN123) They find the Asgardian weapon known as the Destroyer. There they meet another little boy with snot coming out of his nose. The boy is revealed to be Loki out for revenge. They are rescued by Thor who had also been transformed into a child. The team escape D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. only to be attacked by the Destroyer armor, and Nick Fury orders the team to leave in a Quinjet, which is destroyed forcing them to parachute to a rooftop. Loki then possesses the Destroyer as the battle leads to a nearby Toy store. They are able to retrieve the Norn Stone, and with Loki released from the Armor they transform him to a childlike form and return themselves back to normal. Doctor Doom takes control of the Destroyer armor where he drives away the HYDRA Agents and the A.I.M. Agents. The Destroyer then attacks the Avengers. With help from Loki, Thor, Captain America, and Falcon were able to track Doctor Doom to Helheim where he is using the Helhorn to control the Destroyer. Iron Man then gets through to Doctor Doom and convinces him to deactivate the Destroyer. When Loki tries to take control of the Destroyer, Hulk ends up throwing it into the sky where Iron Man blasts it into the moon's orbit. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (Earth-TRN413) Multiple copies of the Destroyer appear to exist in this reality, though not as formidable as the singular one from elsewhere, they attack Thor, but he seemingly destroys all of them with a single bolt of lightning. Powers The Destroyer armor possesses numerous superhuman capabilities but only if the armor is inhabited by the spirit of a sentient being. While some of the powers might vary, depending upon the spirit inhabiting the armor, they are primarily the same for any. Superhuman Strength: The Destroyer armor possesses vast superhuman strength of unknown limits. While inhabited by the lifeforce of a sentient being, its strength is immeasurable. Odin, creator of the Destroyer armor, once placed all of the combined life forces of the Asgardians, with the exception of Thor, into the armor, further enhancing the armor's strength to levels that make it's normal strength which is already incredible seem insignificant. Superhuman Speed: The Destroyer armor, despite its physical mass, can run and move at speeds far greater than that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: The Destroyer armor is maintained by the lifeforce of a sentient being and is not subject to physical fatigue. While inhabited, the Destroyer possesses virtually limitless superhuman stamina in all activities. Superhuman Durability: The Destroyer armor is practically invulnerable to all forms of physical damage. The armor can withstand high caliber bullets, tremendously powerful impact forces, falls from tremendous heights, exposure to absolute extremes of both temperature and pressure, and powerful energy blasts from the likes of Thor and Odin without sustaining damage. While possessed of the lifeforce of all the Asgardians, the Destroyer was melted into slag by powerful blasts of energy from the Celestials. Superhuman Agility: The Destroyer armor's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete despite its great weight. Superhuman Reflexes: The armor's reflexes are similarly heightened and are far superior to those possessed by the finest human athlete. Flight: Through self-levitation, the Destroyer armor is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds, the full limits of which aren't known. However, the armor can easily attain speeds many times faster than the Speed of Sound, which is roughly 770 miles per hour. Energy Projection: The Destroyer armor is capable of firing extremely powerful bolts of energy, primarily for destructive purposes. It has such power that the energy it crackles within can shatter planets . The armor can project beams of intense heat, electricity, plasma, anti-matter and magnetic force. The armor is also capable of manipulating the molecular structure of most materials and matter itself for a variety of purposes including but not limited to, transmutation. Its most devastating weapon, however, is a beam fired from the armor's helmet, where a person's face would be in an ordinary suit of armor, that is capable of disintegrating practically any known substance in existence. The Destroyer must keep its visor open in order to build up the energies to use in this attack. The beam is even capable of destroying material as durable as Uru. Abilities The Destroyer is programmed solely for battle and destruction. Only a very strong spirit can resist its programming and act on their own free will such as Thor or Odin. Weaknesses While the armor itself has no weaknesses, the spirit inhabiting the armor will begin to grow more progressively violent while spending extended periods of time within the armor. Also, after a time, it becomes nearly impossible for an inhabiting spirit to maintain control over the armor while attempting to use it for non-violent purposes in non-combat situations. In time, the armor itself will dominate the inhabiting life force. Only a being of extreme willpower is able to hold control over the armor such as Thor or Odin. Paraphernalia Weapons When battling the Celestials, the armor wielded the Odinsword. Strength Class 100+. Its' strength varies depending on how powerful the person animating it is. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * Character created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Priority Copy Edit Category:Unique Items Category:Magical Items Category:Asgardian Items Category:Flight Category:Power Cosmic Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Odin's Treasure Room Category:Transmutation Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Robots Category:Uru